I Remember You
by Sostenesto
Summary: Había sido sólo un impulso lo que la había llevado a decirle todo aquello, ahora, Ginevra Weasley tendrá que encontrar el camino de vuelta a y recordar todo aquello que sus palabras le habían obligado a olvidar. Esta serie de one shots son parte del evento de prompts de la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way" San Valen-Drinny.
1. OS01

Disclaimers: Todo lo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JotaKá, y de la Warner Bros, más no mío, sólo los utilizó sin intención de obtener remuneración económica.

Esta serie de one shots es parte del evento de prompts de la _página de Facebook_ _"Drinny All The Way"_ **San Valen-Drinny**.

 _ **Prompt 1.**_

— _¡Desearía jamás haberte dirigido la palabra!_

La cama se movió en señal de que se estaba levantando alguien, con pereza abrió los ojos, eran las seis de la mañana, pero no quería levantarse, quería seguir acostada, en el delicioso sopor que le brindaba la cama.

— ¡Mamá! –La voz de un niño la hizo levantarse a pesar de no desearlo –Albus me ha estado molestando, sigue respirando mi aire.

— ¿No pueden dejar de pelearse ni siquiera por un momento? –se puso las pantuflas y avanzó hasta la puerta de su habitación, con pereza.

—Él comenzó, si no respirara...

—Moriría, si Albus no respira, moriría, Albus.

—Pues debería, nunca debió nacer.

Las palabras de su hijo mayor sonaron lejanas, un momento después se sujetó de la barda para evitar caerse, todo el mundo le daba vueltas, sintiendo unas nauseas espantosas, así que corrió al baño, vomitando la cena de la noche anterior.

—Ginny ¿te sientes bien? –cuestionó la voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí, sí, todo bien –se enjuagó la boca y abrió la puerta, el rostro preocupado de su marido estaba frente a ella, tocando su frente.

—Por es no tienes temperatura ¿Segura que todo bien?

—Sí, Harry, todo bien –suspiro exasperada.

—No estarás... Ya sabes, embarazada, cariño, Lily tiene 6 meses aún.

—Sé cuantos meses tiene mi propia hija, Harry –lo hizo a un lado y pasó –y no, no estoy embarazada.

Bajó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para los niños, mientras preparaba el biberón para que su marido alimentará a la bebé mientras desayunaba, la vida que solían tener era muy ajetreada debido a sus carreras, pero ahora, la vida de Ginny era monótona, aburrida, desesperante, mientras su marido se iba de misión en misión, ella tuvo que dejar el Quidditch, y dedicarse al hogar, solo había podido jugar un año como profesional, ya que se había embarazado por primera vez, le tomó un año volver al campo y cuando lo hizo, había vuelto a quedar embarazada, ya no volvió al equipo por qué a Harry le apetecía más tenerle de ama de casa, cuidando de los niños, eso era mejor, ahora, siete años después de que Albus naciera, Lily había venido al mundo.

Volvió a la realidad cuando su marido colocó a la pequeña niña de suaves y escasos cabellos rojos en el portabebés, se inclinó sobre la barra y le dio un suave beso que ella no respondió.

¿Desde cuándo se sentía infeliz e insatisfecha con su vida?

Se arrepentía de todo, de haberse casado con Harry, de haberse embarazado a los 20 años, de haber renunciado a sus sueños por esa familia, a toda su vida, era una ingrata y mala madre por sentirse así, lo sabía.

Subió a dejar a la bebé a la cuna, puso un hechizo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien y bajo de nuevo, a encargarse de sus cosas, no entendía cómo es que su madre se sentía feliz con haber tenido esa clase de vida todo el tiempo.

Se detuvo un momento, todo comenzó a verse borroso, a sentirse extraño, como si estuviese en una ilusión, giro en su mismo eje, no era la casa a la que estaba acostumbrada, sino un lujoso lugar, había un hombre que no distinguía frente a ella, pero en cuanto se percató de su presencia, giró lentamente para toparse con ella.

Un golpe la regreso a la realidad asustándola claro está, observó a sus dos hijos correr de un lado a otro, gritando histéricamente, provocando un dolor de cabeza instantáneos, había criado a esos dos, pero a veces, creía que jamás los había tenido que soportar.

— ¡James, Albus! Compórtense como unos magos normales

El grito enfadado pareció ser suficiente para los niños, que se calmaron así que ella se pudo dedicar a terminar las labores domésticas, con ayuda de magia, ella era más al estilo espíritu libre a una ama de casa abnegada como su madre, así que de un tiempo para acá, comenzaba a preguntarse ¿por qué decidió cambiar toda la libertad que le daba ser jugadora profesional de Quidditch por casarse y tener tres hijos?

DG

Ginny le sonrió a la pequeña pelirrojita en el portabebés, mientras se giraba a poner los trastos en la tarja, suspiró, por muy lindo que fuese la maternidad, seguía creyendo que no era algo que se hubiese hecho para ella.

Las manos se le volvieron frágiles, soltando el plato donde tenía la papilla de Lily, intentó sostenerse de algo pero no lo logró, todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas, sintió un fuerte golpe y un frío intenso, todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso.

Ginny volvió a abrir los ojos un segundo después, pero lo único que vio fue a un par de chicos correr por un largo corredor que no distinguió, volteo de un lado a otro, intentando saber de qué se trataba todo aquello, pero no podía distinguir absolutamente nada.

 _Las dos figuras se detuvieron cuando la figura masculina alcanzó a lo que se suponía era una chica, pero la espectadora no podía reconocer nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo._

— _Te he alcanzado –dijo la voz distorsionada._

— _Siempre lo haces –Ginny se quedó congelada, esa era su voz, su voz de cuando era una adolescente y asistía al colegio._

— _Eres la única persona por la que correría sin detenerme hasta alcanzarte –la voz, Ginny intentó reconocer la voz de ese joven, pero todo su contorno y su rostro eran borrosos._

— _Me halaga, señor –el nombre no lo distinguió –puedes estar tranquilo, porque **sé que tu corazón está en el lugar correcto.**_

— _¿Y ese lugar es contigo? –la figura borrosa acarició el rostro de lo que imaginó sería ella._

— _Desde luego que no hay mejor lugar para tu corazón que conmigo._

 _Las dos figuras se besaron, de una forma tan extraña, que el estómago volvió a revolverse, no podía ver ninguno de los rostros, no podía saber si realmente era ella, sólo podía distinguir su propia voz._

— ¡Ginny! –el gritó sonó cerca.

La pelirroja jaló todo el aire que pudo a sus pulmones, al parecer, en algún momento había colapsado, la figura de su marido hincado junto a ella la alarmo ¿no se suponía que él regresaría hasta dentro de tres semanas?

—Papá ¿mamá se va a morir? –cuestionó la vocecita de su hijo Albus.

—Por supuesto que no –gruñó Harry –vayan a la sala ¿quieren?

—No, pero si es una orden, no podemos discutirla –soltó James y jaló a su hermano.

Ginny se llevó la mano al pecho, completamente alterada, no quería ni siquiera imaginar lo que sus hijos habían pensado al verla tirada, su mirada fue hasta la vista ajena y fría de su marido, que le tomó un momento abrir la boca.

—Dime la verdad ¿qué es lo que te está pasando?

—Nada, estoy bien –soltó en un tono enfadado.

—Claro, tan bien que nuestros hijos tienen que hacer la llamada de emergencia a mitad de la tarde porque su madre parece muerta a mitad de la cocina y su hermana no ha parado de llorar.

—Harry…

— ¿Estás embarazada de nuevo? –cuestionó nada feliz.

—No, pero si lo estuviera, me haces parecer como si lo hubiese deseado o lo hubiese hecho a propósito, Harry, te recuerdo que para que un embarazo ocurra, tienen que estar involucradas dos personas, no me culpes a mí, como si fuese la única responsable…

—Bueno, eres la que se embaraza –soltó enfadado.

—Sí, porque tengo un esposo estúpido que no le gusta usar protección, pero ya te lo dije, no estoy embarazada.

—Lo mismo dijiste cuando lo estabas de Lily –argumentó serio Harry.

—Ahora estoy demasiado segura de que no lo estoy.

Se levantó un poco mareada y se sujetó la cabeza, una sombra detrás de su esposo se alejó.


	2. OS02

Disclaimers: Todo lo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JotaKá, y de la Warner Bros, más no mío, sólo los utilizó sin intención de obtener remuneración económica.

Esta serie de one shots es parte del evento de prompts de la _página de Facebook_ _"Drinny All The Way"_ **San Valen-Drinny**.

 _ **Prompt 2.**_

 _Una figura caminaba a prisa por lo que parecía un largo y solitario corredor, pero no podía distinguirle bien, todo parecía estar diseñado para que se enfocara en las figuras que no podía distinguir, esta vez, había un contorno más borroso al cual la figura se abalanzo, mientras se sacudía fuertemente, así que se estaba consolando con aquel ser._

 _—Ya no puedo seguir con esto –sollozó su propia voz._

 _—Tienes que ser fuerte –la extremidad borrosa se posó en lo que se supone estaría la mejilla de la sombra –todo saldrá bien._

—Ginevra –escuchó su nombre a lo lejos –Ginevra, ¡Ginevra!

—Eh, ¿qué? –interrogó a su marido, que suspiró enfadado.

— ¿Todo está bien contigo?

—Sí, desde luego que lo está ¿Por qué no lo estaría? –contestó a la defensiva, quitándole el plato antes de que terminara el desayuno.

—Por qué estás bastante ausente, por eso ¿hay algo que tenga que saber?

— ¿Qué es la estupidez que estás insinuando?

—Que sales con alguien más, o que te gusta alguien más ¿es una estupidez?

—Bueno, si eso pasara, créeme que no estaría aquí.

El día de la pelirroja fue como todos los días desde que había dejado de ser jugadora profesional, se levantaba por la mañana para darle de desayunar a Harry y a sus hijos, después de eso, se dedicaba a hacer la limpieza de la casa, hacer la comida y cuidar a los niños, no variaba ni un solo punto en su monótona vida, y cada domingo, cuando Harry no estaba, iba a casa de sus padres, a que sus hijos corrieran en un lugar diferente que el patio de su propia casa.

—Te ves mejor –besó su hombro su marido.

—No es como si antes no –argumentó.

—Pues en realidad te veías un poco amarilla, como si fueses a enfermarte –la sujetó de las caderas, pegando su cuerpo más al de ella, gracias a que Harry estaba a sus espaldas, besando su cuello, no pudo ver la cara de su mujer, no estaba de humor para el sexo, pero si se negaba, alimentaría la estúpida idea de Potter, en que ella estaba viendo a alguien más.

— _Ginevra_ –la voz distorsionada susurró en su oído – _Ginevra, por favor._

Abrió los ojos, para observar los de su marido, que seguía sobre ella, empujando su cuerpo contra el suyo, en un vaivén un tanto apresurado, se recostó más sobre ella, gimiendo en su oído, cuando llegó al clímax.

—No sabes lo mucho que amo hacerte el amor –murmuró él, besándole de nuevo el cuello, hasta llegar a sus labios –eres la mejor.

— ¿La mejor? –Soltó una risita apagada –dime ¿con cuantas más has estado?

—Tienes razón, pero eres tan buena que no necesito buscar a otras.

—Lo sé –se giró, cubriéndose con la sabana, pero la indicación de que era todo, no le llegó a Harry, ya que se pegó a su cuerpo, para seguirle besando, mientras su mano la recorría.

El cuerpo de su marido volvió a poseer el de ella, como si no hubiese un mañana en el horizonte, apretó las sábanas bajo ella y cerró los ojos, admitía que el sexo no era tan malo, pero no podía decir que disfrutaba tanto como al inicio, cuando recién eran novios, o sus primeros meses de matrimonio, quizás era lo mucho que odiaba su monotonía que no podía disfrutar la vida de nuevo.

— _Te estás negando a ver la verdad como lo que es, no es que no te quiera, todo lo contrario, pero con mi récord, Ginny… en realidad, lo que no quiero –la voz hizo una pausa considerable – **no quiero arruinar esto**._

 _—Bueno, pues lo hiciste, y bastante._

Ginevra abrió los ojos, su respiración era agitada, y tenía unas cuantas perlas de sudor en su frente y su cuello, tenía que hablar con alguien respecto a todo aquello ¿qué pasaba si realmente estaba perdiendo la cabeza? Ya se imaginaba jugando ajedrez mágico con Gilderoy Lockhart, y no quería eso, aunque realmente, sería un escape a su vida.

—Despertaste temprano –sonrió Harry, regresando a la habitación, se acercó a ella y la besó –te amo desnuda, cariño, pero tienes que ponerte algo antes de que alguno de los niños entre.

—Sí, sí, tomaré una ducha rápida antes de que despierten…

—En realidad amaría que prepararas el desayuno, hoy tengo que llegar más temprano.

Su mirada fue hasta su marido, que le había dado la espalda ¿qué había de ella y su propia vida? ¿Todo se había reducido a ser su sirvienta?

—No dejes que el pan se tueste demasiado ¿sí?

—Claro.

Se puso su camisón y bajó a la cocina, completamente harta con todo, necesitaba hablarlo con Harry antes de que todo eso le volviera realmente loca.

—No puedo perder la cabeza –susurró.

— _Quizá ya la perdiste._

Ginny levantó la vista, a la mesa frente a ella, estaba sentada una persona, que distinguió de inmediato, su piel se erizó de inmediato, y no supo si era por el miedo a estar completamente loca, o por la felicidad.

—Fred –su respiración se agitó.

— _Siempre fuiste la única, aparte de mamá, a la que jamás pudimos engañar al respecto ¿cierto?_ –Se burló – _claro que ahora no pueden confundirnos, porque estoy muerto, y George no_ –sonrió.

—Pero…

— ¿Ginny?

La chica giró hasta su marido, y volvió la vista hasta donde había estado sentado su hermano, logrando que su marido hiciera lo mismo, para volver su atención a ella, frunció el ceño completamente preocupado.

—Vamos, Gin, te dije que no lo tostaras tanto –avanzó hasta el pan.

—Yo… lo siento, en serio.

Se giró hasta su marido, y junto a él, estaba de nuevo Fred, se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y le otorgó una sonrisa divertida ¿en serio pensaba que le iba a decir a su marido que estaba Fred ahí? Eso le ganaría un pase a la sala en San Mungo, y no quería.

—Mejor desayunaré fuera –la besó y salió de la cocina rumbo a la chimenea.

— _Yo no recuerdo que mi hermanita fuese tan dejada ¿por qué lo haces?_

 _—_ Fred –musitó.

— _Ya había quedado claro que soy Fred ¿no es así?_ –Sonrió divertido y negó – _te estás perdiendo a ti misma ¿no es cierto?_

—No sé de lo que estás hablando, Fred –admitió.

— _Exactamente a eso, cariño_ –fue hasta ella y besó su frente – _no es la primera vez que me vez, y ya lo estás olvidando._

—Eso no es cierto.

— _Te lo dije la noche de Navidad, es tu decisión lo siguiente que pase, y por lo visto, esta vida es la que realmente quieres, hijos, marido, un hogar._

—No comprendo lo que quieres decir, Fred ¿me estoy volviendo loca? –sollozó.

— _Eres una Weasley, no somos bien conocidos por estar completamente sanos, sólo decide pronto, Ginny, o no podrás huir de todo esto_ –observó a su alrededor – _le toma tiempo fijar los cambios, y aun lo tienes, tienes que pensarlo muy bien, quieres tu vida o esto_ –su hermano le sonrió – _Sólo recuerda, y todo esto reventará ¿de acuerdo?_

Fred se esfumó frente a sus ojos, dejándola más confundida de lo que estaba al despertar esa mañana, se llevó la mano temblorosa a la frente ¿A qué se refería con que tenía que recordar? ¿Recordar qué?

—Mamá –alguien la sujetó del hombro, haciéndola saltar.

—Bien hecho, Albus, la asustaste –habló James.

—Pero tengo hambre, no puede pasar todo el día dormida –soltó el mediano de sus hijos –además, Lily merece ser alimentada más que nadie en esta familia.

—Lo siento –se disculpó con sus hijos –tengo que apresurarme.

—Sí, sería lo mejor –soltó Albus enfadado, frunciendo el ceño, sí que era igual a su padre.


	3. OS03

Disclaimers: Todo lo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JotaKá, y de la Warner Bros, más no mío, sólo los utilizó sin intención de obtener remuneración económica.

Esta serie de one shots es parte del evento de prompts de la _página de Facebook_ _"Drinny All The Way"_ **San Valen-Drinny**.

 _ **Prompt 22.**_

La pelirroja se quitó los guantes una vez hubiese terminado de hacer todos los deberes del hogar, lavó los retretes, tendió las camas, lavó la ropa, preparó la comida, lavó los trastos, barrió, trapeó, organizó todo, y aun así, cuando se giró dispuesta a descansar; la sala estaba de cabeza, los cojines que habían estado perfectamente acomodados ahora estaban por el suelo, los juguetes de Albus y Lily estaban por toda la estancia, y había huellas de lodo en todo el vestíbulo, Ginny quería explotar.

Pero no lo hizo, sus hijos no tenían la culpa de que ella estuviese pasando una crisis emocional, que al parecer, iba más allá de estar infeliz con sus decisiones y a donde le habían llevado todo eso, sino que le habían llevado al borde de alucinar a su hermano muerto.

—Tengo hambre ¿cuándo estará la comida? –cuestionó Albus.

—La comida está lista desde hace horas, Albus –murmuró Ginny en un tono tranquilo.

—Bien, porque ya quiero comer.

El pequeño niño avanzó hasta la cocina, se sentó a la mesa y no dijo nada más, esperó paciente a que su madre pusiera todo y le sirviera, sin acomedirse un momento a nada, cosa, que James, al llegar, ofreció su ayuda de inmediato.

—No se te caería nada si ayudas con los platos –bramó el mayor de sus hijos en reprimenda de su hermano mediano.

—Es el deber de ella, después de todo es la mamá –argumentó Albus –si no quería servirme, no hubiese tenido hijos.

—Creo que de haber sabido que serías un parásito holgazán, se habría abstenido de tenerte.

—Ya basta los dos –ordenó la mujer, con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo sentimos –murmuraron sus hijos al unísono.

—Más les vale, ahora, lávense primero las manos y después a comer.

Albus Severus le echó una mirada recelosa sobre su hombro mientras salía a cumplir con el mandato, Ginny suspiró ¿Por qué Albus tenía que ser tan parecido a su padre? Tal vez porque era su padre.

Por fortuna para Ginny, faltaban dos años para que Albus entrara a Hogwarts, así los dolores de cabeza se irían, sería responsabilidad de sus profesores la mayoría del año, y no de ella, tendría que ser la por madre del mundo, que no paraba de contar los días porque sus hijos se fuesen al colegio.

La única que parecía que sería una bruja tranquila y normal era la pequeña Lily, que en ese momento le miraba completamente atenta, con sus enormes ojos olivo demasiado atentos a ella, como si tuviese el don de poder leer la mente, y en ese momento, concordara con ella en eso de que era la peor madre del mundo.

DG

Ginny golpeteó desesperada el piso, la medimaga se había ido hacía diez minutos, y no había regresado ni una sola vez ¿las cosas estaban del todo mal con ella? No podía esperar a que le dijera que todo estaba bien, para poder marcharse, le había pedido a su madre que cuidara de sus hijos, y no quería abusar mucho.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo; la bruja de cabellos grises le sonrió un poco incómoda, notó las formas moradas que llevaba en la mano, estaban selladas ya, así que por eso se había tardado demasiado.

—Bien, señora Potter…

— ¿Todo está bien? –interrumpió a la medimaga.

—Me temo que no está en mis manos ayudarla, no es mi especialidad, por fortuna, hay un especialista.

— ¿En San Mungo? –cuestionó.

—Sí, ha llegado hace unos días de su especialidad en China y Medio Oriente –admitió –es el mejor en el campo, él la atenderá.

La mujer extendió las formas moradas y le dedicó una sonrisa un poco apenada, siempre que había enfermado, ella la había curado, de hecho, la había atendido en sus tres embarazos.

Ginny se detuvo en la puerta marcada con el número 17, debajo del número, en letras doradas estaba grabado el nombre del medimago _Draco Malfoy;_ leyó en voz baja y un extraño escalofrío la recorrió completamente.

La madera se sintió extraña debajo de sus nudillos cuando tocó, y una voz suave y que arrastraba las palabras le indicó que podía pasar; él varón de cabellos rubios no le observó cuando abrió la puerta, seguía en sus pergaminos, fue hasta que se sentó en la silla, que se hundió un poco bajo su peso.

—Buenas tardes, señora Potter –saludó, dedicándole una mirada seria y un poco incómoda.

Draco Malfoy y el marido de Ginny, no habían tenido la mejor relación en Hogwarts, y una vez después de la guerra, Malfoy había escapado, sí, lo habían absuelto, pero había escapado de los señalamientos de los demás, ahora volvía, convertido en el mejor en el campo de lo que fuera que ella estuviera sufriendo.

—Buenas tardes –contestó incómoda.

—Tendrá que ponerse la bata –le señaló con la mirada detrás de ella.

—Pero… ¿podría decirme que es lo que tengo? –cuestionó.

—La señora Summers no está cien por ciento segura –murmuró él –pero cree que está en mi campo de conocimiento sus padecimientos, así que haré un chequeo rápido, si hay señales de que es mi campo, la atenderé si es lo que gusta o le recomendaré a alguno de mis colegas.

—Bien.

Ginny se puso de pie de forma tímida; Draco Malfoy había evitado deliberadamente decirle su especialidad en el campo de la medicina, al igual que la señora Summers; se observó en el pequeño espejo, tenía un aspecto espantoso, el cabello quebradizo, los labios partidos y unas enormes bolsas bajo los ojos.

—Suba a la camilla, por favor.

Ginny se llevó un mechón de cabellos detrás de la oreja, y sonrió incómoda, Malfoy se apresuró a ayudarla ya que no se sentía muy cómoda con la abertura de la bata.

—Gracias –musitó.

—Recuéstese, por favor, comenzaré con las pruebas.

Ginny tragó saliva y muy a su pesar hizo lo que el rubio le ordenó, lo observó atenta, se había olvidado de lo atractivo que era, ojos grises, rostro atractivo y aristocrático, bastante serio, arrogante e insoportable.

—Según su expediente, tiene una hija de seis meses ¿es correcto? –Ginny asintió.

—Sí –se apresuró a admitir, pero su afirmación fue apenas audible.

—Señora Potter –Malfoy le estiró la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie –puede vestirse.

Tardó más de lo que en realidad hubiese deseado hacerlo, él le observó serio y no dijo nada, cuando la respiración de Ginny se agitó un poco más de lo que ella misma quería.

—Creo que lo sabe ¿no es cierto? –Ella asintió –está embarazada.

— ¿Es todo lo que tengo? –murmuró en un tono duro.

—Me detuve en la prueba al momento de detectar su embarazo –admitió él –puedo ocasionar problemas en el desarrollo si continuó y no me arriesgaré a una malformación.

Ginny tragó saliva y observó a otro lado, contuvo el llanto y la respiración, lo que menos quería era alterarse delante de Draco Malfoy.

—Apenas son tres semanas –informó –a partir de la decimoquinta semana puedo hacer un par de exámenes que no…

 **— _¿Cómo es que terminó pasando justamente hoy?_** –murmuró ella.

—Todo estará bien –comentó él.

—Sí, seguro que lo estará –se puso de pie, con una sonrisa dolida tallada en su rostro pálido –con permiso –se disculpó y salió del consultorio de Malfoy.


	4. OS04

Disclaimers: Todo lo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JotaKá, y de la Warner Bros, más no mío, sólo los utilizó sin intención de obtener remuneración económica.

Esta serie de one shots es parte del evento de prompts de la _página de Facebook_ _"Drinny All The Way"_ **San Valen-Drinny**.

 _ **Prompt 6.**_

Ginny suspiró cuando sus hijos corrieron en el callejón Diagon, por fortuna, con la condición de que les compraría algo, nunca se perdían de vista, no podía decir lo mismo de su conducta, pasó frente a una bruja que traía un montón de cosas, pero no se detuvo, ya que Albus le comenzó a gritar histérico de que quería un helado, así que fue hasta él, pidió el helado que el niño quería e interrogó sobre el que James prefería al niño de ojos esmeralda, que le informó que debería comprar uno de chocolate y uno de menta, porque no estaba seguro de la preferencia de su hermano mayor, que ella podría tener el restante; no opuso resistencia, no quería pelear con su propio hijo frente a todo el mundo, además, terminaría dándole la razón, al final de la pelea.

Caminaron hasta la tienda de George, en donde estaba James, observando todos los nuevos artículos, y guardando una cantidad considerable de artículos de los cuales sería victima en su mayoría.

—Te ves cansada –murmuró George, acariciando su cara, y pasando su pulgar por una de las bolsas de la pelirroja.

—No es tan divertido tener hijos –se encogió de hombros.

—Voy a cuidarlos por ti, ve a dar una vuelta, y no te presiones –su cara se iluminó con una idea fenomenal –los cuidaré el resto de la semana por ti, no creo que se aburran aquí ¿O tú crees que lo harán?

—Lily…

—Angelina estará fascinada con Lily, Ginny, no todo se reduce a limpiar la casa y… -el pelirrojo se giró a su empleado y le pidió que cuidara de sus sobrinos, y observó a su gerente, para que se encargara de atender a los clientes –ven –la sujetó de la muñeca y la llevó consigo a la pequeña habitación oculta que tenía.

Su hermana evitó el contacto visual en todo momento, hasta que él le obligó a que lo mirara, George suspiró, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para que ella comenzara a ser honesta respecto a lo que le ocurría.

—Ginny ¿Sí sabes que la vida no se reduce a ser la vigilante 24/365 de tus hijos, verdad? También tienes que tener tiempo para ti, para estar con Harry…

—Oh eso no es problema, créelo –soltó mordaz –mi vida se ha vuelto tan monótona que… -volvió a mirar a otro lado.

—Gin ¿Tienes problemas con Harry?

—Tengo problemas con él, con Albus, con…

— ¿Con? –elevó la ceja izquierda.

—Fui a San Mungo, no he estado bien los últimos días y…

— ¿Y? –Interrogó nervioso.

—Estoy embarazada de nuevo.

—Ginny…

— ¡Ya lo sé! –Chilló –pero no es tan fácil…

—La maldita poción ¿eso no es tan sencillo?

—Me lo dices a mí, como si fuese la única responsable de eso, él podría cuidarse también ¿lo sabes? –gruñó enfadada.

—Tienes razón –acarició su rostro y pegó su frente con la de ella –me quedaré con tus endemoniados hijos, excepto Lily, ella es un amor –sonrió –pero ve, distráete, tomate un momento para ti, respira aire libre de popó y niños enfadosos.

— ¿Seguro que estará bien que lo haga? –cuestionó.

—Lo estará.

DG

Ginny volvió a su casa, todo era un desorden, a pesar de que había limpiado antes de irse, agitó su varita y todo comenzó a ir a su lugar, Harry odiaba que usara magia para limpiarlo todo, pero… Harry no estaba, y sus hijos chismosos tampoco, bueno, sólo el que tenía en el vientre, y ese por fortuna, aún no podía complicar las cosas más.

Fue hasta su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama, cerró los ojos y se perdió inmediatamente en un sueño profundo, olvidándose de todo lo que le hacía odiar a su vida.

 _Caminó intrigada en un enorme vestíbulo, no lo reconocía, por lo regular, en todas sus alucinaciones, reconocía los lugares, menos ese, estaba completamente que jamás había estado en un sitio tan bonito y elegante como aquél._

 _—Ya sé que no estás acostumbrada a algo así…_

 _—En efecto –interrumpió su propia voz a la distorsionada._

 _—Dime ¿no te gusta? –la sombra se acercó a ella, rodeando su cintura y acercando su rostro._

 _—En realidad, aunque es bonito, no –admitió, logrando que la sombra se alejara._

 _—Bien, intentaré otra cosa ¿te parece?_

 _—Inténtalo mucho –lo retó divertida._

 _—Si fallo demasiado, será tu elección la definitiva –aceptó._

 _—Eso sí me gusta –río y avanzó hasta una puerta._

Ginny abrió los ojos cuando la luz proveniente de la puerta la dejó ciega, estaba en su habitación, con la respiración agitada y la playera un poco sudada, observó su reloj, eran las 11:58PM, sonrió un poco tranquila, era la primera vez en años, que podía dormir tranquila, sin preocuparse por tener que limpiar, alimentar o cualquier cosa.

Fue hasta el baño, abrió la llave de la tina, se arregló el cabello, bajó por una botella de vino, suspiró, viendo en dirección a su vientre, y colocó la botella de nuevo en su lugar, tomó un poco de agua mineral, las burbujas ayudarían un poco a cambiar las cosas.

Regresó al cuarto de baño, y después de que todo estuviera listo, se metió, el agua estaba demasiado caliente, pero no le importó, se acomodó, y cerró los ojos tranquilamente, esta vez tendría tranquilidad, ni gritos, ni llantos, nada, sólo ella y su tranquilidad.

DG

Caminó tranquila por el callejón Diagon, traía unos pantalones ajustados, unos botines al tobillo con un tacón un poco alto, una blusa rosa palo de cuello en V, y su chaqueta verde militar, todo le quedaba un poco flojo, la verdad es que había estado perdiendo demasiado peso, su madre le decía que las mujeres solían engordar con cada embarazo, pero ella era lo contrario, había tenido que tirar la mayoría de su ropa después de James, y lo mismo ocurrió con sus siguientes hijos, y ahora, en lugar de estar ganando peso por el nuevo embarazo, todo anunciaba que perdería otros cinco kilos o más.

Se detuvo con la bruja que vendía accesorios, le sonrió y tomó uno, el único que le llamó la atención entre la gran variedad que había.

—Ese es hermoso –murmuró la bruja –pero es extraño.

— ¿Extraño por qué? –curioseo Ginny, observando a la mujer, que le veía con intensidad.

—No a cualquier bruja le llama la atención –admitió para la pelirroja.

—Oh –se encogió de hombros y lo dejó de nuevo donde estaba.

—Es un collar especial –informó –muchos dicen que está maldito, que perteneció a una bruja que despertó la furia del destino –Ginny observó de nuevo el collar –sólo llama la atención de personas que han hecho lo mismo.

—Eso es ridículo –rió divertida Ginny.

— ¿Segura? –Le sonrió curiosa la bruja -¿por qué no lo pruebas? Veremos si es cierto que no has despertado la furia del destino, querida niña pelirroja.

—Bien –puso los ojos en blanco, que bueno que Hermione no estaba ahí, o se hubiese puesto a alegar con la mujer; el collar se resbaló, imposible de encontrar en donde se abrochaba.

—Ya, déjalo, ¿quieres un trozo? –extendió la barra de chocolate, haciendo que el estómago de la joven se revolviera en señal de asco.

—No, gracias –hizo mala cara.

— ** _Nunca confíes en nadie a quien no le guste el chocolate_** –Ginny se giró cuando una voz pausada le habló –permítame –el joven mago hizo el cabello pelirrojo de la chica hacia delante y abrochó el collar, que tanto había estado complicándole –es bonito –murmuró –va con usted.

—Dicen que las flechas ayudan a encontrar el rumbo que marcó cupido –sonrió la bruja, extendiéndole la tablilla de chocolate al joven rubio de ojos grises, que la aceptó.

—Interesante –murmuró –le va, señora Potter –le sonrió y se giró –lo pagaré yo.

—No, no es…

—Por favor –pidió.

—Tres galeones –informó la bruja y el mago pagó sin chistar, girándose de inmediato a ella.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? –interrogó ignorando a la bruja que desapareció sin que lo notaran.

—Bien, un poco más tranquila y bueno… es el embarazo.

—Sí, lo supongo…

—Lo del chocolate –le recordó –al parecer no lo toleraré en este embarazo –sonrió nerviosa.


	5. OS05

Disclaimers: Todo lo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JotaKá, y de la Warner Bros, más no mío, sólo los utilizó sin intención de obtener remuneración económica.

Esta serie de one shots es parte del evento de prompts de la _página de Facebook_ _"Drinny All The Way"_ **San Valen-Drinny**.

 _ **Prompt 10.**_

Ginny Potter levantó la vista un poco nerviosa, aprovechando que el mago frente a ella se había girado a ordenar, ya que era su turno de hacerlo, Ginevra se removió incomoda ante la mirada no sólo de Malfoy, sino de los demás, quisiera o no lo hiciera ella estaba casada con el salvador del mundo mágico, por supuesto que al verla con quien se encontraba era señal de que su marido se enteraría de todo.

—Se ve inquieta ¿segura que todo va bien?

—No sé qué hago aquí –murmuró mientras se llevaba la mano al rostro.

—Está incómoda, por el qué dirán, pero no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, no intentaré nada que pueda dañar su matrimonio.

—No se necesita mucho esfuerzo para ello –soltó con una risita, y su sonrisa se borró al ver el desconcierto de Draco –lo lamento, no debí decir eso.

—Estuve pensando en que después de que dé a luz podría someterse a un…

—Control parental, supongo que será lo que planea decir –sus ojos se encontraron de forma intensa con la mirada gris, tan ajena a todo.

—A menos que sus planes sean tener tantos hijos sean posibles –comentó sin irritarse por el tono de voz de la pelirroja y la forma en que lo observaba.

—Ja –soltó sarcástica.

—Una mujer no se embaraza a menos que lo desee, señora Potter, seamos realistas.

—Claro, supongo que usted cree que mis planes son tener noventa hijos, como si eso fuese satisfactorio –comentó a regañadientes.

—Algunas mujeres creen que tener hijos es la mejor forma de realizarse como mujer y…

—Ni siquiera sé la razón por la que estoy aquí, tengo hijos a quienes cuidar, porque al parecer, todos piensan que…

— ¿Por qué razón tiene tres hijos y uno en camino? –la sujetó de las manos, antes de que siquiera se pusiera de pie, Ginevra lo observó atenta.

—Ninguno de los métodos que he usado han funcionado, he asistido con diferentes Medimagos después de cada uno de mis hijos, pero no funciona ¿Eso lo hace feliz?

—Su marido…

—Es más fácil que los océanos se sequen a que él use un maldito método –se soltó –me tengo que ir.

—Claro –aceptó, soltándola.

La forma en la que le observó fue tan intensa, por primera vez en todo el rato que llevaban ahí, el heredero Malfoy le vio con interés, que a ella no le interesó, así que se alejó a paso apresurado, sin mirar atrás.

D&G

No había parado de vomitar desde hacía dos horas, no sabía de donde podía expulsar tanto, ya que no había comido, tenía náuseas y cada que planeaba ingerir algo por el bien del bebé en su vientre, iba a devolver el estómago que no tenía absolutamente nada, odiaba los embarazos con todo su ser.

 _La sombra avanzó hasta la otra, al estar frente a frente, se besaron con demasiada pasión, al menos Ginevra no había visto tanto amor proveniente de aquello ¿Quiénes podrían ser?_

 _— **Sé mi San Valentín** –pidió la voz distorsionada._

 _—Tu San Valentín, creí que esa fecha no te gustaba._

 _—Jamás había tenido alguien como tú en mi vida, es obvio que no quiera que alguien te aleje de mí en ese día…_

 _—Tan frívolo como tú –rió ella._

 _—Por favor, o no te soltaré hasta que aceptes –acercó su cuerpo un poco más._

 _—Lo estás poniendo difícil, entonces tendré que decir que no –se besaron de nuevo._

Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire tan de repente, se levantó asustada ¿en qué momento perdió noción de todo a su alrededor? Malfoy estaba a un metro de distancia, con su bata blanca, y escribiendo en sus notas.

—No es mi especialidad –murmuró sin mirarla –atender embarazos.

—Sí, yo tengo a mi Medimaga –admitió –pero ¿qué pasó?

— ¿Qué es lo que recuerda, señora Potter?

—Bueno, estar en el baño de mi casa, he vomitado todo la mañana y…

—Usted misma apareció por medio de la red flu, perdió el conocimiento tan solo pisó San Mungo.

—Por favor no le avise a nadie.

—Supuse que eso pediría, por lo tanto, no lo he hecho –aceptó, cerrando sus notas.

—Gracias.

—Pero creo que usted me está pareciendo… un misterio –murmuró acomodándose el cabello, ya que estaba un tanto despeinado.

— ¿Va a decirme qué ocurre conmigo? –él negó.

—No pudiese decirlo aunque quisiera, porque no lo sé señora Potter.

—Maravilloso –se recostó de nuevo, observando el techo.

—Admito que si sigue mostrando esos síntomas antes del término, tendré seguir la prueba, su vida es… un riesgo, pero no sabemos a qué grado.

—Dijo que no podía porque…

—Hay más de un ochenta por ciento de que su embarazo llegue a término si la aplico antes de que llegue decimoquinta semana.

—Es una opción –sus ojos brillaron.

—En verdad está pensando la posibilidad de irrumpir su embarazo…

—Tengo tres hijos ahora –soltó.

—Muchos dirían que tiene cuatro ahora.

—Ni siquiera ha nacido…

—Sabe… -se talló la barbilla con mucha incomodidad.

— ¿Sí?

—Si usted no quiere a su hijo bueno, hay una posibilidad de que usted y su marido den a ese bebé a una familia que no pueda tener hijos –la risa de la mujer interrumpió al Medimago.

—Si Harry se entera de que estoy embarazada de nuevo esa no será una opción, puedo embarazarme ochenta veces más y tendré que tenerlos y criarlos.

Ginny observó a Malfoy, que fue de un lado a otro, meditando seriamente lo que había dicho.

— ¿Y si él no se entera? –la observó.

— ¿Vende bebés ahora, Malfoy? –soltó mordaz.

No la miró por un largo minuto, observaba algo en el suelo, así que ella no quiso intervenir los pensamientos que tuviese, posiblemente sí vendía bebés pero ¿Era capaz de dar a su hijo para esos fines?

—Mi esposa y yo –habló de nuevo, al parecer, le estaba costando mucho decirlo –ella no puede tener hijos, una maldición familiar –aceptó.

—Genial, yo estoy teniendo los hijos que ella no puede –bufó.

—Lo cierto es que a pesar de que a ella no le interesa, yo deseo un hijo, desesperadamente.

—Y ya que yo no quiero al mío, lo quiere usted –se burló.

—Es un ganar-ganar ¿no lo ha pensado, señora Potter?

—Hay un gran porcentaje a que salga idéntico a su padre ¿sabe eso? La gente le preguntará porqué su hijo es igual a Harry Potter.

—No me interesa eso –soltó.

—Pero a él sí le interesará.

—Sólo quiero su aprobación, no la de él, es su cuerpo.

—Y 50% de él y el otro mío.

—Piénselo.

—El que tiene que pensarlo es usted, yo ya lo he aceptado en el momento en que lo propuso.

Él rubio sonrió ante la información, sólo tenía que asegurarse de que nadie supiera que estaba embarazada, así sería más complicado que en caso de que se pareciera a Potter, nadie pudiese atar los hilos, si nadie veía a su mujer embarazada, todo sería perfecto.

—Gracias –aceptó.

—No agradezca, envíele mis condolencias a su esposa, un hombre siempre quiere hijos, claro, él jamás se encargará de ellos.

—Yo no soy su marido.

—Por fortuna, supongo –frunció el ceño.

—Yo tomo en consideración a mi esposa, en todo.

—Me ha hecho la propuesta sin consultarla a ella.

—No era necesario, ya habíamos hablado al respecto de que surgiera la posibilidad de adoptar a un bebé –Ginny aceptó sin preguntar algo más.


	6. OS06

Disclaimers: Todo lo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JotaKá, y de la Warner Bros, más no mío, sólo los utilizó sin intención de obtener remuneración económica.

Esta serie de one shots es parte del evento de prompts de la _página de Facebook_ _"Drinny All The Way"_ **San Valen-Drinny**.

 _ **Prompt 13.**_

Ginny Potter se levantó en cuanto vio una sombra pasar, Draco Malfoy la observó con atención, tal parecía que ella no se percataba de nada más a su alrededor, sin duda estaba comenzando a parecerle un misterio digno de ser resuelto, la mujer avanzó hasta la puerta, asomándose.

—Señora Potter –la nombró, pero ella no le hizo caso alguno.

 _Ginny observó la sombra salir del lugar, parecía que intentaba que nadie más la notara, pero había fallado, se giró para darse cuenta de que ya no estaba más en San Mungo ¿en qué momento había regresado a Hogwarts? Reconoció la sala de menesteres, todo estaba espectacularmente arreglado._

 _—Quien diría que hay algo cursi en ti –dijo su propia voz a una sombra que aguardaba en la pequeña colchoneta._

 _—Ya que no podemos tener un picnic al aire libre, es lo más que he conseguido para nosotros ¿tiene algo de malo? –sonrió._

 _—Desde luego que no –se burló ella, sentándose junto a la otra sombra y besándole –te amo._

 _—Quien diría que Weasley es una cursi –se burló el acompañante._

 _—No es cursilería –se defendió Ginny –es verdad ¿prefieres que ame a alguien más con tal de no ser catalogada como cursi?_

 _—No, quiero que me ames a mí._

 _Ginny sonrió, no sabía con quién estaba, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que esa sombra no podía ser Harry, nunca había sido así con el chico que vivió, recordaba su noviazgo con su ahora esposo, y siempre creyó que algo le faltaba, que no se sentía completa._

 _— **Feliz día de san Valentín** –murmuró la sombra, besando a la Ginny del recuerdo._

La pelirroja saltó asustada cuando sintió que alguien la sujetaba del hombro, se giró apresurada, con la respiración agitada y completamente aturdida, hacía un instante había estado en Hogwarts, observándose a sí misma, jurando amor eterno a un desconocido.

—Señora Potter –la voz de Draco Malfoy la jaló a la realidad más rápido, había estado hablando con él de la posibilidad de darle a su hijo en cuanto naciera.

—Donde ¿dónde estoy? –observó a los lados.

—Es una habitación desocupada –respondió él tranquilo.

La joven mujer se sentó sobre la cama, se llevó las manos al rostro, no sabía que le ocurría, y eso la estaba volviendo loca, ya lucía como una, ahora realmente se volvería.

—Dígame ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?

DG

Draco Malfoy observó al frente cuando la puerta de su consultorio se abrió, su esposa estaba ahí, un poco confundida de que no hubiese vuelto a la hora que le había prometido, pero por alguna razón quería quedarse ahí ya que no había dejado que Ginevra Potter volviera a su casa para poder mantenerla vigilada.

—Sigues aquí, teníamos planes ¿recuerdos?

—Lo olvidé pero –se puso de pie y fue hasta la mujer –he encontrado a una persona dispuesta a darnos a su bebé –sonrió alegre.

El rostro de su esposa se puso serio, suspiró, cansada de que él insistiera siempre con lo mismo, Astoria Greengrass no tomaba aquel impedimento para tener hijos como una maldición, sino más bien como una bendición, no quería procrear, sin importar que amara a su marido, ella no era una mujer de hijos.

—Draco, ya lo hemos hablado, además…

—Esta vez es en serio, está completamente dispuesta, no se arrepentirá al tenerlo.

—Siempre dicen lo mismo ¿recuerdas las tres veces anteriores?

—Confió en que esta mujer realmente…

—Claro, una mujer que realmente no se le ablandará el corazón al ver a su hijo ¿realmente queremos esa clase de genes en nuestra familia, Draco?

—No es como si a mi padre se le ablandara el corazón con tan solo verme ¿no?

—Es mejor que no te hagas ilusiones, no estoy segura de que nos lo den, y de quererlo, te veré en casa.

Draco observó a la nada, sabía de antemano la decisión de su esposa de no querer adoptar ni tener hijos, pero él no le había mentido a Ginevra en que deseaba un hijo desesperadamente, algo en él faltaba, y eso debería ser un hijo, amaba a Astoria, lo hacía, pero ese vacío que se formaba en él era extraño.

Entró a la habitación donde Ginevra Potter descansaba, se acercó a ella para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien con ella, su rostro era hermoso, claro que se le notaba que no la estaba pasando nada bien, sus parpados rojos, sus labios agrietados y estaba más pálida que nunca, la recordaba de más joven, y a pesar de que su piel era como porcelana, brillaba, y ahora, todo en ella estaba opaco, desde su cabello hasta su mirada chocolate que una vez de joven, le pareció hermosa.

Se sentó en una de las sillas del lugar, abrió su libro y comenzó a leer mientras vigilaba el sueño de la pelirroja, no quería otro incidente con ella, sería catastrófico para ella, la mayoría creía que se había deschavetado, pero él no, él creía que había magia oscura detrás de todo, y se lo debía, después de lo que su padre le había hecho en primer año ¿qué tal si la sombra de Ryddle estaba haciendo estragos ahora en ella?

DG

Ginny abrió los ojos, había dormido toda la noche, lo sabía porque no había despertado y Draco Malfoy le había dado una poción para ello, aun así, seguía sintiéndose cansada, como si no hubiese pegado el ojo en toda la noche.

Se incorporó cuando la luz del sol se colaba por una de las ventanas que parecía que nadie había corrido, suspiró y se puso de pie, para hacerlo ella misma.

—Buenos días –saludó Malfoy, entrando a la habitación.

—Sí, no tienen nada de buenos.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos cuando la luz solar golpeó su rostro, se giró y chocó con la mesa que había estado justo a su lado cuando se levantó.

—Ha dormido por dos días, suponía que eran buenos días.

—Dos días –murmuró –parecieron cinco minutos –se sentó en la cama.

Malfoy avanzó hasta ella, su mano se colocó en su mejilla y con su dedo pulgar jaló delicadamente la piel, para examinar a Ginevra, que lo observó atenta, la colonia que usaba olía bastante bien, lucía recién duchado.

—Realmente luce fatal –murmuró, inquieto.

—Cuando eres padre, no importa cuanto lo intentes, no puedes volver al buen sueño –se observaron unos momentos.

—Sí, no todos lo ven como una tortura, señora Potter.

—Los varones no, claramente, usted estará aquí, trabajando, mientras su pobre esposa tendrá que atarse a un… hijo.

—Realmente suena como si su vida fuera una maldición.

—Ciertamente no es la vida que quería para mí –aceptó, recostándose.

El rubio la observó, la comprendió de inmediato, había ocasiones en las que él se sentía de la misma manera, como si esa vida que tenía fuese un castigo por algo terrible que había cometido en otra vida.

—Al menos no deambuló por ahí –informó.

—Sí, eso ha sido bueno, o no, significa que realmente se me ha ido la cabeza.

—No creo que sea el caso.

—Pero lo es –cerró los ojos, los párpados le pesaban, como si en lugar de haber dormido dos días, hubiese estado despierta por una semana o meses sin dormir.

—Creo que la dejaré descansar un poco más y…

La mujer se había vuelto a quedar dormida, así que sonrió y salió sin más de la habitación.


	7. OS07

Disclaimers: Todo lo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JotaKá, y de la Warner Bros, más no mío, sólo los utilizó sin intención de obtener remuneración económica.

Esta serie de one shots es parte del evento de prompts de la _página de Facebook_ _"Drinny All The Way"_ **San Valen-Drinny**.

 _ **Prompt 17.**_

Draco Malfoy corrió apresuradamente hasta la habitación donde hacía unas horas la esposa de Potter se había vuelto a quedar dormida, entró apresurado e hizo a un lado al demás personal, seguía dormida, pero al parecer estaba siendo víctima de un mal sueño, se agitaba mientras balbuceaba cosas que nadie entendía, había un desorden en el lugar, al parecer hacía magia accidental a causa de lo que pasara en sus sueños.

—Tranquila –intentó él, pero la joven seguía retorciéndose, mientras decía un montón de incoherencias.

—Petrificus Totalus –murmuró alguien cerca de él, haciendo que la mujer se quedara quieta, no fue el único molesto en el lugar por la medida desesperada que tomaron –teníamos que controlarla si no queríamos que el hospital se cayera sobre nuestros hombros –bufó –y creo, Malfoy, que ha dejado de ser tu paciente, informaré a sus familiares, no creo que vuelva a salir de aquí.

—Ella no ha perdido la cabeza –contestó enfadado.

—Bueno, podremos discutirlo en la junta con el Director, y de ahí, con el esposo de la paciente, porque tengo que recordarte que no es tu esposa, así que no tienes por qué tomar decisiones por ella.

Draco no dijo nada, todos sus compañeros que estaban presentes le observaron, estaba molesto, y si Harry Potter llegaba al lugar, se daría cuenta del embarazo de la pelirroja, y si eso pasaba, adiós a su oportunidad de ser padre.

Salió del lugar, no estaba en posición de ponerse a discutir, si lo hacía todos comenzarían a sospechar que ocultaba algo, así que dejó perder esa batalla, aún estaba una guerra por ganar.

Paseó por el lugar, no sabía cuándo sería la junta, sólo que el director no le haría caso y terminarían notificando a Potter al respecto de la salud mental de su esposa y por lo tanto, del embarazo de ésta.

—Señora Potter –la llamó cuando la vio por un pasillo, pero no le prestó ni un gramo de atención –Ginevra –la nombró.

Avanzó hasta ella y la sujetó de la muñeca, haciendo que se girara hasta él para observarlo, se acercó aún más a ella al notar que había una fina tela blanca cubriendo sus pupilas.

—Ginevra ¿se encuentra bien? –acercó el rostro hasta ella, para observar con más detalle sus ojos, pero en cuanto su mano sujetó la mejilla pálida ella reaccionó como si hubiese estado sin respirar todo ese tiempo.

—Pero… ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Me temo que van a informar a su esposo de sus situaciones –informó él.

DG

Ginny observó a Malfoy, que le examinaba de nuevo, le había contado lo que había pasado para que sus superiores consideraran que ella era un peligro, y aunque agradecía que él no compartiera la opinión de que estaba loca no había forma de que no le hablaran a Harry por lo ocurrido en esos días, y por lo tanto del hijo que esperaba.

—Lamento ser demasiado inestable –comentó ella.

—Bueno, yo también siento que esté pasando por esto, pero creo que lo mejor es que su esposo sepa lo que ocurre.

—No es como si él fuese a entrar en mi cabeza y solucionar todo, Malfoy –se burló ella.

Draco la observó, por un momento, un destello brilló en los ojos chocolates de la mujer, duró muy poco, ya que suspiró cansina, como si su peor pesadilla se hiciera realidad.

— **No sé si alguna vez te has dado cuenta de esto, pero las primeras impresiones a menudo son totalmente erróneas** –Draco la observó, primero por sus palabras y después porque le estaba tuteando.

—Eso significa ¿qué? –investigó intrigado.

—Que realmente me equivoqué al respecto de usted –volvió a lo formal –en nuestra época en Hogwarts, cuando lo vi aquí, creí que ayudaría a que perdiera más la cabeza.

—No está perdiendo la cabeza –la tranquilizó.

—La imagen de mi hermano muerto junto a usted diría lo contrario.

Draco no miró a su lado, porque no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que Fred Weasley realmente estuviese ahí, ya que realmente no quería creer que la mente de la pelirroja se hubiese ido de vacaciones.

—Estará bien –la tranquilizó –después de la junta su marido estará aquí, junto a usted.

La observó atento, parecía que esa noticia no la hacía feliz ¿qué pasaba realmente por su mente? Quizás su infelicidad con Potter la estaba llevando a perderse en sí misma, además, decía que por más que intentara un método, nada parecía funcionar para evitar sus embarazos, ella odiaba ser madre, y su marido no parecía importarle un carajo.

—Todo estará bien –informó, sujetó su mano y la soltó tan rápido como la sujetó.

—Lo esperan en la oficina del director –le informaron a Draco.

—Ahora voy –contestó y volvió su vista a Ginny –intente descansar ¿quiere?

Ginny le sonrió amable, pero sabía que en cuanto él se fuera, alguien entraría a sujetarla, no querían que se pusiera igual de inestable como hacía unas horas, suspiró, realmente quería saber que estaba pasando con ella, ya no podía, y el hecho de que Harry llegara ahí y le diera un sermón, no le hacía muy feliz.

DG

El director Warner estaba sentado tranquilamente, levantó la vista hasta los dos hombres que acababan de entrar, dejó los pergaminos que había estado leyendo, se puso de pie y fue hasta la pequeña mesa de juntas privada que tenía en la oficina.

—Bien, quiero entender esto y solucionarlo lo más pronto posible.

—La esposa de Potter ha perdido la cabeza –informó Matt.

—Yo no creo que sea algo así –contestó Draco.

—Bien, aquí no estamos para cuestiones personales, sino para hacer lo que se necesita, nos guste o no, Malfoy, Davies.

—Tuvimos un incidente con ella –informó Matt –es inestable, ha perdido la cabeza, y quiero internarla, para ver si es algo externo o realmente mental, así que solicito que se le informe a sus familiares.

—Siendo el caso –intervino el director Warner –primero se le harán los estudios correspondientes ¿qué dice ella sobre eso?

—No quiere que su familia esté al tanto de esto –informó Draco.

—Bueno, si es mentalmente inestable, no puede decidir nada al respecto ¿no, director Warner? –sonrió enfadado.

—Cierto –admitió –por fortuna, todavía no está declarada mentalmente incapaz –observó a Malfoy –haga los exámenes.

El rubio se mantuvo impasible, pero quería dedicarle una sonrisa triunfante a Matt, esto no iba por que este buscara el bienestar de Ginevra, sino porque quería demostrarle a Draco algo que aún no estaba muy seguro.

Avanzó apresurado hasta la habitación donde había dejado a la pelirroja, para darle las buenas noticias, si comprobaban que todo iba bien, no tendrían que informar a Harry Potter, y eso les daría un poco de tiempo para saber cómo ocultarían el embarazo de la pelirroja.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, pero estaba vacía, no podía creer que la habían movido sin informarle, pero en cuanto escuchó un grito asustado, la ventana al final del pasillo estaba abierta, y una mujer se cubría la boca, era quien había gritado, se giró hasta él.

—Se arrojó –chilló, al borde de la histeria –intenté detenerla, pero se arrojó en cuanto lo vio a usted.

Draco corrió apresurado hasta la ventana, a unos metros debajo, el cuerpo de Ginevra yacía en el asfalto, se aventó, usando un hechizo para detener la caída, sujetó a la mujer, que aún tenía pulso, haciendo que respirara por fin.

—Todo estará bien –le prometió –todo estará bien –repitió, pero no estaba tan seguro de que el director Warner considerara eso como salud mental estable.


	8. OS08

Disclaimers: Todo lo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JotaKá, y de la Warner Bros, más no mío, sólo los utilizó sin intención de obtener remuneración económica.

Esta serie de one shots es parte del evento de prompts de la _página de Facebook_ _"Drinny All The Way"_ **San Valen-Drinny**.

 _ **Prompt 20.**_

La discusión era bastante acalorada, ahora era el turno de Matthew Davies sonreír en victoria, el Director Warner había ordenado informar a Harry Potter lo que había pasado con Ginevra, no podía considerarla mentalmente estable si había atentado contra su vida y la de su hijo en el vientre.

—Director Warner –intentó Draco.

—No, informaré a Potter –dio por zanjado el tema –y la internaremos una vez que se reponga de la caída y de la pérdida del bebé.

—Bien.

Salió dando un portazo enfadado, no sabía por qué estaba tan molesto, bueno sí lo sabía, Ginevra Potter había estado tan inconforme en que le avisaran a Potter de su embarazo cuando ya se había hecho a la idea de que no tendría un nuevo hijo a quién cuidar, que había preferido tirarse al vacío dejándolo sin oportunidad de tener un hijo.

—Ya está más estable –informó la mujer a Malfoy –al menos de la caída, no sé qué pase por su mente –acarició la cabeza de la mujer.

—Según el director está loca –contestó –así que lo que sea que pase, sólo pasa ahí.

La observó atento una vez que se quedó solo con ella, estaba demacrada y sobre todo parecía estar perdiendo toda la vitalidad como si alguien estuviese consumiendo su energía, tal y lo que hubiese pasado con ella si Potter no la salva de la cámara de los secretos años atrás.

Él mismo sabía de lo que era capaz Voldemort y no se consideraba tan estable después de todo lo que vio y escuchó en la casa de sus padres hace años, suponía que no se podía estar mejor que Ginevra si él tenía dominio de tu mente por un año completo, habían pasado bastante años era lógico que en algún momento su mente terminara de desquebrajarse por completo.

—Dónde… ¿dónde estoy? –cuestionó la pelirroja observando a su alrededor.

—En una habitación en San Mungo –informó Draco –se arrojó por una ventana y bueno, tiene que respirar tranquila, perdió al bebé –la mujer lo observó sin comprender.

—Pero ¿por qué haría algo así? –cuestionó sin comprender.

—No lo sé, pero había conseguido que el director ordenara primero hacer unos exámenes para saber si realmente estaba loca, se arrojó por la ventana, oficialmente para todos lo está.

—Le avisarán a Harry –murmuró.

—Sí, el director Warner lo ha hecho hace unas horas, no sabemos cuánto tardará en llegar.

—Supongo que bastante.

—No se le ha dicho en la carta la razón por la cual se encuentra en San Mungo.

—Supongo que aunque no haya embarazo le dirán ¿no? –Draco asintió.

DG

 _La mirada de Ginny siguió la sombra, esa que le había llevado hasta la ventana de San Mungo y la había hecho arrojarse para poder seguirla, su alrededor era algo que no reconoció, no era ni el hospital ni Hogwarts, no era algo que ella conociera, así que observó con detalle todo aquello, porque era bonito._

 _—No puedes creerlo ¿cierto? –la voz distorsionada la sobresaltó, por alguna razón sonrió._

 _—Es sorprendente que hicieras algo así, es todo._

 _— **Lo que tú y yo tenemos es amor verdadero** , así que tenía que demostrártelo, que te amo, y no son meras palabras, por eso hablé con tu padre y mi padre, por separado._

 _—Tengo que admitir que me sorprendí cuando papá me dijo que había hablado contigo sobre… ya sabes, vivir juntos._

 _—Tenía que haberlo hablado contigo primero, lo sé, no te enojes._

 _—La verdad, amé que papá me sorprendiera con esa noticia._

 _Ginny abrazó la sombra y la besó, su corazón se aceleró, ni siquiera sabía quién era esa persona a la que su otra yo besaba, y a pesar de no verle, sabía que le amaba o amó más de lo que ahora lo hacía con su esposo._

— ¿Quién eres? –susurró la mujer, llamando la atención de Draco.

El mago se acercó percatándose de que la mujer había entrado de nuevo en ese trance, no sabía a qué lugar iba o qué veía, pero le intrigaba tanto a ella como a él, si pudiese tener una pista de todo aquello, sería maravilloso.

—Bien ¿cómo está? –interrogó la voz de un varón junto a él.

—Está…

Draco se detuvo al ver a Potter, que no estaba muy feliz, al parecer ya había hablado con el director Warner, porque la mirada esmeralda del hombre brillaba con ira pura.

—Bien, está mejor.

—Bien ¿de haber atentado con su vida terminando con la de mi hijo o de su desequilibrio mental?

—Yo no creo que tenga un desequilibrio…

—No me interesa lo que opines, Malfoy, su doctor a partir de ahora es Davies, en cuanto se recupere le hará compañía a los padres de Neville y al ahora más inútil Lockhart.

—Debería sugerirte que…

—No, tú no sugieres nada, ella es mi esposa.

—Pero no está desquiciada, créeme, sé cómo es una persona desquiciada.

—Sí, como olvidar que tu familia está llena de ellos ¿no?

—Sabes lo inestable que te puede dejar Voldemort ¿no? –soltó enfadado.

—Voldemort, eso pasó hace años, y lo del diario… de eso ha pasado mucho más –gruñó enfadado –deja de justificar tu ineptitud al tratarla y largo de aquí.

DG

La mirada de la pelirroja iba a la entrada cada que escuchaba que la puerta se abría esperando a que su marido apareciera no porque añorara su compañía o algo por el estilo, sino porque quería terminar pronto con el discurso del reproche.

Sus ojos viajaron al reloj al otro lado de la puerta, el horario de visita pronto terminaría, pero claro que era Harry Potter su esposo, nadie se atrevería a negarle la entrada ya que sentían que de alguna manera le debían la vida que tenían a él.

No podía culparlos de aquellos pensamientos porque era la verdad el que una vez fue el Elegido era el responsable de la buena vida de los demás, pero en parte culpable del infierno en que se había vuelto la de ella.

Tendría que haberse armado de valor y abandonarlo al primer hijo que tuvo con él, ella no era una mujer para ser alguien dedicada al hogar, ella añoraba su libertad más que nada e incluso ahí en ese lugar especial para los que han perdido la cabeza se sentía más completa, más feliz de lo que había sido en años, era una mala persona y una mala madre porque no extrañaba a esos niños que por mucho que fuesen sus hijos los sentía como unos desconocidos como si no compartiesen ni un poco de ella.

Un largo suspiro la abatió por un momento ya que Malfoy tampoco había aparecido por ese sitio ¿Qué había pasado con esa promesa de que todo estaría bien? Sin duda era otra mentira que le importaba mantener mientras fuese seguro que él tendría un hijo, pero ahora que eso no iba a ser una realidad todo lo que le pasara a ella le daba completamente igual.

Un día nuevo llegó y junto con él la promesa de que quizá Harry podría aparecer o Malfoy, quien fuese de los dos, porque quería explicaciones, estaba harta de soportar a Lockhart hablando de lo maravilloso que era, como si en sus cinco sentidos no fuese ya lo bastante molesto.

—Señora Potter –saludó un hombre a su lado –soy su nuevo médico….

—Mi médico es Malfoy –soltó enfadada.

—Sí, lo era, pero creo que podrá notar que ya no estamos en la especialidad de Malfoy.

—Sí, eso puedo verlo, no soy estúpida.

La pelirroja notó como el sanador elevó las cejas en un intento de parecer disimulado, pero ese tipo la creía loca y estúpida, bonita combinación a donde había llegado por su idiotez, pero quizá ver a esa sombra era una clara señal de que lo necesitaba a él y no a Malfoy, aunque ese pensamiento la abatiera más de lo que pensaba esperar y no encontraba una buena razón para necesitar a Malfoy ahí, sí, lo necesitaba junto a ella.


	9. OS09

Disclaimers: Todo lo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JotaKá, y de la Warner Bros, más no mío, sólo los utilizó sin intención de obtener remuneración económica.

Esta serie de one shots es parte del evento de hace un año de prompts de la _página de Facebook_ _"Drinny All The Way"_ **San Valen-Drinny**.

 _ **Prompt 9.**_

Ginny se agitó un poco, a su alrededor todo era calma al menos bajo el sonido de los ronquidos de sus compañeros locos, los padres de Neville seguían detrás de esa cortina, la madre de Frank no quería que los demás los notaran a pesar de que todos ahí tendrían que estar locos nadie se reconocía entre sí, ni siquiera Lockhart.

La mujer se llevó la mano al cuello, estaba sudando a pesar de que no hacía calor, el hechizo climático estaba muy bien hecho concedió Ginny, se levantó para observar por la pequeña ventana circular en la puerta que estaba como siempre cerrada con un potente hechizo, ella había practicado encantamientos no verbales siendo uno de ellos el alohomora que para ese momento era completamente inútil, como ella.

 _La vista de Ginny se volvió borrosa, así que se llevó las manos hasta los ojos para intentar mejorarla y funcionó claro que lo que estaba en el pasillo no era más San Mungo, sino el patio de La Madriguera, detrás del corral de las gallinas estaba ella de pie, con la mirada brillosa a causa de lágrimas a punto de derramar, la sombra que estaba frente a ella se hincó no sin antes hacerle una reverencia un poco teatral._

 _—Sé que sabes lo que opino sobre esto ¿verdad? –La voz sonó distorsionada de nuevo –sin embargo también sabes que no quiero perderte jamás ¿verdad?_

 _—Estoy completamente al tanto de la situación, lo hemos discutido muchas veces por eso._

 _Ginny sacudió su cabeza, estaba segura que su otra yo había dicho el nombre de la sombra ¿por qué no pudo escucharle y salir de sus dudas? ¿Por qué estaba siendo torturada con esas visiones? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer algo así?_

 _—Bueno, entonces ¿vas a casarte conmigo?_

 _—Sabes que sí, jamás te diría que no a ti a pesar de que son unos necios._

 _Sus palabras habían sido alteradas una vez más, así que no, esos recuerdos no podrían ser de ella ¿por qué los alteraría? ¿Por qué dejaría una vida que es perfecta por algo como lo que estaba viviendo?_

 _Vio a la otra Ginevra correr hasta donde estaban los demás de su otra familia que no podía ser la de ella, todos se veían tan diferentes._

 _— **¡Vamos a casarnos!** –chilló la pelirroja, la Ginevra que sí era feliz._

 _—Vaya, pensé que tú y jamás darían ese paso –sonrió Hermione._

 _Ahí estaba otra vez, la ausencia de esa persona que significaba más para ella de lo que aquellos recuerdos querían mostrar, ¿era Harry? ¿Alguna vez fue realmente así de feliz con él y no lo recuerda? ¿Esos recuerdos son los que necesita para sentirse plena y feliz con esa vida que lleva en esos momentos?_

La puerta se abrió, golpeándole la frente y por lo tanto sacándole de la visión frente a sus ojos, observó a su nuevo doctor que traía una botella extraña con una poción que aun burbujeaba en su recipiente.

—No funcionará, no podrá escapar de aquí Ginevra.

—No quería escapar –mintió –simplemente quería una vista diferente.

—Eso no me interesa, toma esto y espero que mejore un poco tu cabeza.

Resopló cansina no podía oponerse ¿qué ganaría con eso? Arrebató el frasco y lo bebió de un solo trago, la consistencia era un poco extraña como si hubiese tragado barro que se atascó en su garganta, observó al Sanador, llevándose ambas manos a la garganta cuando el oxígeno se negó a entrar y a salir.

—No caeré en tus…

Ginevra sintió su cabeza rebotar en el suelo, mientras sus extremidades se sacudían de forma violenta, todo lo demás dejó de existir.

DG

El aroma dulzón la despertó de su pesado sueño, se removió tranquilamente como si al abrir los ojos encontraría su habitación, aquella que compartía con Harry.

—Despertaste –la voz de Draco Malfoy le golpeó los oídos y se incorporó sorprendida.

—Yo… ¿qué hago?

—La poción que te dio Matt tuvo un efecto secundario.

—Creí que era un buen sanador.

—Todo lo referente a ti es un misterio, eso es lo que ocurre.

—Soy una mujer casada, y tú un hombre casado –se burló ella.

—También una mujer embarazada –le informó.

—Pero…

Draco pudo ver una cierta señal de sorpresa y de dolor, no porque la caída hubiese sido para evitar concluir su embarazo, sino porque algo le estaba afectando realmente.

—Nadie lo notó, perdiste un hijo sí, pero al parecer, aun conservas dos en el vientre.

La mano de la pelirroja fue hasta su estómago, no se le notaba el embarazo para haber estado esperando tres hijos ¿era una maldita broma la que Malfoy le estaba jugando? ¿Quería saber si realmente se había arrojado de la ventana para deshacerse de su hijo nonato? Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas inmediatamente.

DG

Draco observó a la pelirroja, tenía horas llorando, en posición fetal por la noticia que le había dado, no entendía cómo podía seguir llorando después de esa noticia, sí, tenía tres hijos nacidos, y dos en camino, él daría todo por tener esa suerte con su esposa.

—Debes controlarte o te hará daño.

— ¿Cómo? –Sollozó –dime ¿cómo es posible que nadie lo notara?

—Es lo mismo que el Director Warner quiere saber, así que no te preocupes, se investigará.

—Van… -guardó silencio y lo observó un momento –van a… ¿van a encerrarme de nuevo o me enviarán con él?

—Es posible que si sigues mostrando esas… alucinaciones, te manden a un lugar más competente, una casa… para ancianos.

—Ah –negó.

—Ginevra –estiró la mano, intentando tocarla –señora Potter –corrigió, bajando la mano antes de que sus dedos se tocaran.

Ella levantó la mirada, topándose con los ojos grises de Malfoy, brillantes, anhelantes, por un instante deseo que la mano del hombre hubiese seguido su curso y le hubiese tocado, pero no fue así, comprendió de inmediato que el interés que él pudiese sentir por ella, era simple curiosidad por lo que pasaba en su mente, oh y claro, los bebés que tenía en el vientre, pero hacerse de esos niños le iba a ser imposible ahora que todos sabían que seguían ahí.

—Esto no va a terminar nunca –musitó ella.

—Terminar ¿qué es lo que quiere que termine? –la observó, pero la mujer simplemente suspiró y observó por la ventana.

La mano de Draco tenía un fuerte escozor, quería tocarla, consolarla por alguna extraña razón, su semblante triste y desolado hacía que gran parte de él se sintiera desesperada, quería ayudarla, sostenerla junto a él y murmurarle mientras su cabello pelirrojo se esparcía por su pecho que todo estaría mejor, que él haría que las cosas estuvieran mejor para ella.

—Ojalá hubiese muerto en esa caída.

Las palabras de la mujer lo sorprendieron, hacia un segundo se veía un poco más mejorada y sin embargo ahora, su semblante era cansado, sus ojeras habían vuelto, como si los fetos en su vientre estuviesen carcomiendo la vida de su madre.

—A mí me alegra que no lo hicieras –admitió.

—Es una lástima que todos sepan de ellos, así no podrá quedárselos –se burló –es lo mejor, quizás cuando nazcan, yo pueda quedarme en ese… ¿cómo era? Ah sí, casa para ancianos, creo que es lo mejor que pudiese pasarme.


	10. OS10

Disclaimers: Todo lo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JotaKá, y de la Warner Bros, más no mío, sólo los utilizó sin intención de obtener remuneración económica.

Esta serie de one shots es parte del evento de hace un año de prompts de la _página de Facebook_ _"Drinny All The Way"_ **San Valen-Drinny**.

 _ **Prompt 8.**_

Draco levantó la vista de su libro cuando una mujer entró a su oficina, el cabello oscuro y sus ojos verdes no podían ser más que de su esposa, suspiró cansado ya que había preferido soportar 76 horas en San Mungo que con ella en casa, peleaban; siempre lo hacían y ya estaba más que cansado sólo que la amaba, y no quería pensar en la posibilidad de estar lejos de ella de esa manera ¿qué diferencia había ahora? En realidad. Ninguna.

—Me dijeron que estabas aquí, ocupado como siempre.

—Aunque sólo parezca que leo un libro, en realidad estoy investigando, hay una paciente que no me ha dejado dormir.

—No te ha dejado dormir –Astoria repitió sus palabras mientras avanzaba con la mirada a un lado –dime cariño ¿estás seguro que la razón por la cual no te ha dejado dormir es simplemente por el misterio médico? –le observó.

—No sé a qué te refieres, pero podrías ser más clara y estar así ambos en el mismo dialogo.

—Te estoy diciendo que quizás esa mujer te gusta, por eso prefieres quedarte aquí, sentarte en una esquina de la habitación, a leerle mientras ella duerme.

Sus miradas chocaron con intensidad desde luego que alguien le había dicho lo que hacía, pero Draco jamás se había propasado con Ginevra sabía cómo bien ella había dicho que era un hombre casado y ella, una mujer casada, y no con cualquier mago, sino con Harry Potter.

—Si eso fuese cierto, en este momento tendrías un esposo muerto, _cariño_ –repitió.

—Ah –se burló –tiene que dejarme tranquila.

—Ven, acompáñame, quiero que la conozcas.

La sujetó del codo y la llevó forzadamente hasta la habitación donde hasta dentro de unos días la pelirroja estaría, la mirada chocolate se topó con la de ellos, primero en la de Astoria y después en la de Draco, la mujer de cabellos oscuros se tensó de inmediato, no por tomarle mucho en reconocer que esa demacrada mujer no era más que la vigorosa, dulce y siempre sonriente Ginevra Weasley, ahora Potter.

—Tengo visitas –se burló –lo lamento, me habría arreglado de saber que alguien vendría.

—Y-yo… lo lamento, mi esposo…

—Ah –sonrió –Astoria, te recuerdo del colegio.

—Sí, teníamos clases juntas, también lo recuerdo, es sólo que… me tomó un momento reconocerte.

—Sí, a todo el mundo le cuesta –se burló, recargándose en la cabecera –pero no más que a mí, créeme.

Astoria observó a su marido, que en cuanto su mirada se topó con la pelirroja se relajó, adoptando ese semblante tranquilo, ella no estaba al tanto del diagnóstico, pero podía sentir la misma clase de empatía que Draco por Ginevra.

DG

Una suave voz la hizo despertar, no de golpe sino de forma muy paulatina mientras la historia que recitaba se le hacía más y más conocida, era de sus cuentos por decirlo de esa manera su favorito, hablaba de un amor perdido y un alma que vagó en la oscuridad el resto de sus días sí era triste y horripilante pero la adoraba.

—Me gusta esa historia –musitó ella haciendo que Draco Malfoy se detuviera en su lectura.

—Sorpresa –admitió –la mía también.

—Es extraño –se burló –es un cuento para niños, o para adultos que han perdido algo.

—Tú no has perdido nada –informó.

—Bueno un hijo lo he perdido a decir verdad –la mano de la mujer se posó en su vientre –pero dígame Sanador Malfoy ¿qué ha podido perder usted? Tiene una esposa que se ve que lo ama, usted la ama a ella ¿qué perdió?

—Nada –admitió –tengo todo lo que podría hacerme feliz…

—Excepto un hijo –terminó por él –creí que ella era más importante que un hijo.

—Yo sólo le dije que a ella no le importaba, pero que yo quería uno con desesperación.

—La desesperación de alguien que nunca ha tenido uno.

—La desesperación de un linaje puro que está por desaparecer.

—Mi hijo sería mestizo –informó, él titubeo pero no dijo nada.

—Ellos no tienen que saber que son mellizos.

—Claro –rió divertida –es como si nunca fuesen a encontrarse.

—Me iría de aquí, el destino es cruel, pero tardaría mucho en llegar.

Ginny sonrió divertida por la mirada anhelante del rubio, sí, sin duda él quería un hijo y simplemente ponía de pretexto la desaparición de su apellido, no tenía idea de por qué lo deseaba pero estaba segura de que ella no los quería.

—Tiene que prometer una cosa –pidió.

—Lo que sea.

La mano de Ginny se colocó sobre la de él, ya que se había puesto de pie y acercado a ella.

—Que me ayudará a que sea la última vez que mi vientre tendrá vida.

Él apretó su mano con fuerza, sellando el trato, o eso pensó porque el contacto se sentía tan bien, y por un momento deseó con tanta intensidad poder saber que era lo que ocurría con ella para que no sufriera más.

 _Draco levantó la vista, en un momento la habitación de San Mungo con la pelirroja habían desaparecido, en su lugar estaba en Hogwarts, se vio a si mismo escondido detrás de un pilar, recargado mientras una de sus manos se movía, como si estuviese acariciando a alguien, frunció el ceño al no recordar aquello._

 _—Te amo –dijo su propia voz –en serio que lo hago._

 _—Sé lo que pretendes, Malfoy –una voz femenina lo confundió, sonaba alterada, así que no podía saber si se trataba de Astoria o de alguna que en aquella época quisiera llevarse a la cama._

 _—Desde luego que sí –sonrió el rubio joven._

 _Draco estaba a un lado de la pareja, podía ver una silueta borrosa, el cuerpo de la mujer era menudo, pero no podía ver detalles, como el color de su túnica ni de su cabello, ni siquiera su rostro._

 _—Comienzan a sospechar –musitó la mujer._

 _—Sospechar de nosotros ¿o de qué?_

 _—No, tonto –rió._

 _—Entonces ¿de qué?_

 _—De tus asuntos este año en el colegio._

 _—Ah ¿y tú les crees?_

 _— **Creo que mi novio podría ser un mortífago ¿qué debería hacer?**_

 _Draco cerró los ojos, esos recuerdos no los tenía él ¿por qué? Pero esa mujer tenía que ser muy especial si podía hacer un comentario como ese sin que él le empujara y le hechizara._

 _—Amarlo más –gruñó el joven Draco, en un tono para nada enfadado._

 _—El mundo explotaría si te amara más._

 _Las dos figuras compartieron un beso apasionado, mientras el rubio de 16 años sujetaba el cabello largo y sin color._

—Tiene que ser muy placentero saber que tendrá lo que siempre soñó –la voz de Ginevra lo regresó a la realidad.

—Ah ¿qué? Perdón, me fui por un momento –ella rió.

—Significa que es contagioso.

Ella alejó su mano, perdido el contacto, la misma sensación de vació que había tenido prácticamente toda su vida, volvió, ese desasosiego que desapareció al estar en aquella memoria robada ¿pero de quién? Quería volver ahí, con esa chica que sin siquiera saber quién era o como lucía, le hacía sentir una persona completa.

—Eso es lo que pasa –musitó.

—No sé de qué está hablando –soltó ella.

—Nada, estoy… pensando en voz alta, la dejaré descansar, señora Potter.

—Debería hacerlo también.

—Lo haré –le sonrió y salió de la habitación rumbo a su oficina, tomó sus cosas, dispuesto a ir a casa e inspeccionar todos sus recuerdos, esa mujer tenía que aparecer.


	11. OS11

Disclaimers: Todo lo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JotaKá, y de la Warner Bros, más no mío, sólo los utilizó sin intención de obtener remuneración económica.

Esta serie de one shots es parte del evento de hace un año de la _página de Facebook_ _"Drinny All The Way"_ **San Valen-Drinny**.

 _ **Prompt 7.**_

Las pequeñas botellas estaban completamente desacomodadas, había perdido la secuencia en que siempre las tenía organizadas y por primera vez en la vida no le interesaba, quería encontrar aquél recuerdo que había tenido mientras charlaba con Ginevra Potter, esa mujer tenía que aparecer, tenía que existir porque si no lo hacía ¿cómo se explicaría aquél recuerdo?

—Esto es un caos –habló su esposa –no vienes a casa por días y cuando decides hacerlo te quedas junto al pensadero.

—Lo lamento, tenía que buscar un recuerdo importante sobre Hogwarts.

—Y ¿eso te ayudará con Ginevra Potter? –lo cuestionó, haciendo que él frunciera las cejas.

—No sé qué tiene que ver mi recuerdo con ella, para ser honesto contigo.

Ella frunció los labios frustrada, si bien la pelirroja estaba un poco extraña a ella le habían comentado que el rubio tenía un cierto interés por ella que tendría que preocuparla, pero a Astoria Malfoy lo que le preocupaba en ese momento era otra cosa.

—Tenemos que hablar, Draco.

—Claro –dejó de revolver las botellas y se giró hasta ella para observarla serio.

—Lo he estado pensando, y como no has estado aquí mucho tiempo como para discutirlo como el matrimonio que somos, te lo diré. No quiero que adoptemos un hijo.

El rubio de ojos grises se quedó pegado al suelo mientras los ojos verdes de su esposa le miraban fijamente, ella lo estaba diciendo completamente en serio no quería que adoptaran y era más que obvio que no quería tener un hijo propio entonces ¿qué había de él?

—Cariño, ya lo habíamos discutido, me dijiste que…

—Que no, pero siempre es el mismo problema Draco, cuando se trata de tener descendencia te cierras, quieres un hijo y no te interesa con quién o de quién.

—Eso no es cierto, yo…

—Sólo mira cómo te estás poniendo, yo no quiero un hijo, no creo ser capaz de… bueno, ser una buena madre, en eso Ginevra Potter y yo nos parecemos.

El rubio frunció los labios, les había dejado un rato hablando cuando Astoria había ido a San Mungo, así que en ese lapso Ginevra había hablado con la morena, diciéndole todo lo malo que era ser madre, nadie mejor que esa pelirroja para hacer que hasta la más decidida madre aborreciera a su progenie.

—Deberías… pensarlo más –musitó Draco, avanzó hasta su túnica y se dirigió a la puerta –hablaremos después, cuando lo pensaras mejor y yo termine mi trabajo en San Mungo.

—No tengo nada que pensar.

—Claro que sí.

DG

El delicioso olor a pie de manzana golpeó las fosas nasales de Ginevra, haciendo que de inmediato se sintiera sobre el cielo, estaba recién horneado, y según lo que le había dicho la medimaga, era el último trozo que había.

—Dime **_¿crees que mereces ese pie?_**

La mirada de la joven se quitó del plato y la dirigió al rubio que por las arrugas que se hacían alrededor de sus ojos podía denotar que estaba enfadado y su enojo iba dirigido a ella principalmente, aunque ella no pudiera saber la razón.

—Estoy embarazada, así que sí –se encogió de hombros, cortó un trozo y lo comió.

—Bueno, pero eso no te hace merecedora de él.

—Dicen que no le puedes negar a una embarazada la razón de su antojo o le afectará al feto.

Se llevó la cuchara vacía a los labios, haciendo que la mirada de Draco se dirigiera hasta ellos, eran delgados, rosas y por alguna extraña razón, deseó saber si sabían a manzana.

—Estuviste hablando con mi esposa sobre por qué no es buena razón tener hijos ¿no?

—Ella tiene una maldición, no sería tan cruel para decirle que los tenga.

—Pero encontraste la buena oportunidad de decirle que ni siquiera adoptemos ¿no?

—Te prometí uno –lo señaló con la cuchara –dime ¿por qué me sabotearía a mí misma? –Sonrió –yo no fui, eso es cosa de ella.

—Tienes razón –admitió, sorprendiéndola, era la primera vez que alguien no dudaba de su palabra, así que sonrió.

—Siempre puedes tomarte un tiempo y cuidarlo tú –sonrió divertida –apuesto a que serás un buen padre.

Él lo dudaba, pero quizás estaba desesperado por tener un hijo, para demostrar al mundo que no era un monstruo como todo el mundo lo decía que si tenía la oportunidad no haría de un alma pura un vertedero de basura como lo hicieron con la suya.

—Eso quiere decir que no has cambiado de idea –ella negó.

—Ni lo haré, sería un hijo menos que cuidar, además… Lily es aun pequeña y… me volveré más loca con tres bebés llorando.

—De acuerdo.

—Oh, cielos –cerró los ojos cuando introdujo otro trozo de pie en la boca, era tan suave que se deshacía en ella, sintió una placentera corriente de placer.

—Te-Te dejaré terminar de comer –musitó Draco, sintiéndose completamente incómodo por la imagen de la mujer.

—Que esté bien, sanador Malfoy –le sonrió.

DG

La pelirroja jugaba con su cabello, mientras veía las manecillas del viejo reloj colgado sobre la pared, nadie había ido a visitarla, esperaba que Harry no lo hiciera desde luego tenía que estar odiándola con todo su ser pero ¿su familia también? Quizás Draco Malfoy había fingido poner sobre aviso a su familia sobre su embarazo descubierto a través de un efecto secundario de una poción que no podía ser administrada en una mujer embarazada.

Suspiró, ni siquiera Draco había ido a velar por la seguridad de su futuro hijo, robado adoptado, eso le causó un poco de incomodidad _El hijo de Draco,_ negó, con el reciente calor en sus mejillas por el pensamiento.

Se levantó de la silla cuando la medimaga le indicó que era hora de tomar una ducha, no opuso resistencia a eso y a la comida, siempre y cuando fuese de su agrado, no discutía ni un momento.

—Me preguntaba si mi marido ha venido a preguntar por mí –murmuró –hijo –concluyó.

—El señor Potter ha estado en una misión, no ha podido venir por eso, su hijo mayor si mal no recuerdo tiene que estar en Hogwarts en este momento.

—Ni mi madre ha venido.

—Lo lamento señora Potter.

El agua cayó de golpe sobre su rostro y cuando fue cayendo más abajo, sus músculos recién tensos se relajaron, bajó la vista hasta su cuerpo, las costillas se le notaban aún más, pero sonrió al notar que su vientre comenzaba a notarse, era bastante extraño, si le preguntaban.

—Está demasiado delgada –musitó Draco a sus espaldas, asustándola.

—Ha perdido tres kilos en menos de tres meses, sanador –informó la mujer.

—Lo estoy notando –negó –aumenten la dosis –firmó el pergamino –tiene que recuperar peso.

Se puso frente a ella, su cabello estaba enmarañado, sus ojos cansados y sus labios agrietados.

—Dígame, señora Potter ¿se está sintiendo bien?

—Mejor que nunca –musitó.

—Tendré que creerle en esta ocasión –bajó la vista hasta sus pergaminos.

Ginny sonrió ¿tan transparente era para que supiera cuando estaba mintiendo? Ella estaría bien si alguien de sus hermanos o sus padres hubiesen ido a verla, incluso si su insoportable hijo Albus estuviera ahí, un extraño dolor se extendió por su pecho.

—Quisiera ver a mi hija Lily –pidió, haciendo que él la observara y asintiera.


	12. OS12

Disclaimers: Todo lo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JotaKá, y de la Warner Bros, más no mío, sólo los utilizó sin intención de obtener remuneración económica.

Esta serie de one shots es parte del evento de hace un año de la _página de Facebook_ _"Drinny All The Way"_ **San Valen-Drinny**.

 _ **Prompt 16.**_

La pequeña cabeza de Lily Luna Potter había comenzado a llenarse cada vez más con cabellos rojos, hacía demasiado tiempo que no la veía y la extrañaba, la medimaga quien la había traído no supo darle información sobre quién le había entregado a la bebé y porque esa persona no había entrado también a verla.

Pero por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, se sentía tranquila de sostener a su pequeña Lily y por lo visto la pequeña bebé había encontrado algo que se le había perdido hacía dos meses.

—Luce encantadora de mamá –la asustó Draco, que tenía al menos diez minutos observándola, jugar con la pequeña niña.

— ** _¿Te cree muy gracioso?_** –Le interrogó en un tono ofendido.

—Desde luego que no, sólo digo lo que veo, señora Potter.

—Aun así, creo que tengo que agradecerle por hacer esto posible, Lily es pequeña aún y aunque le sea fácil a Harry inventarle una historia, siempre ha sido un poco apegada a mí.

—Eso explica el desasosiego que tenía la pequeña cuando arribó aquí, ahora está calmada entre sus brazos.

¿Quién no lo estaría? Pensó Draco, alejando esa idea de su cabeza tan rápido como llegó, la observó una vez más y dirigió la vista a la niña, era una mini Ginevra, imaginó que sería igual de encantadora que su madre.

—Permítame su brazo, la revisaré.

—Creí que su especialidad no era los embarazos –sonrió Ginny a la bebé.

—Usted es mi excepción a la regla.

—Desde luego, lo había olvidado –negó –tiene que vigilar que todo en mi vientre vaya acorde a sus exigencias.

—Shhh –pidió, acariciando la palma de la mano de la mujer con su dedo pulgar, algo que pasó desapercibido para ella, pero no para él.

No quiso quedarse más tiempo ahí, era obvio que la amabilidad que Ginevra Potter tenía con él no era de una manera fuera de sus papeles, pero él comenzaba a sentirse incómodo ¿por qué ella lo alteraba tanto?

Salió de San Mungo a su hora de comida, paseó por el Callejón Diagon, observando a todos lados, intentando arrancar de sus recuerdos aquella mujer desconocida, sus recuerdos extraídos habían sido revisados todos, sin embargo no encontró ninguno parecido o igual entonces ¿a quién pertenecía? ¿Había sido víctima de algún hechizo desmemorizante? No encontraba ninguna otra respuesta.

Levantó el rostro y se topó con una persona que no podía estar ahí.

DG

Ginny sostuvo fuertemente a su hija antes de que le dijeran que el tiempo que tenía permitido con su hija se había terminado, adoraba a Lily, de sus dos hijos nacidos, era la que más sentido en su vida tenía, como si una gran parte de ella le perteneciera de manera extraña, completamente diferente al desapego total con sus otros dos hijos, que si a pesar de que James le caía bien, no al grado de sentirse tan conectado como con Lily.

—A la persona que la trajo, dígale que muchas gracias.

—Se lo diré –le quitó a la bebé de los brazos y se marchó sin esperar a que se despidiera mejor de la niña.

Esperó acostada sobre su cama a que Malfoy llegara, pero no lo hizo, al parecer le había ofendido su contestación de que sólo hacía excepciones por ella porque tenía un hijo que quería robarse, apropiarse.

—Has estado muy tranquila –habló una medimaga.

—Sí –aceptó –he estado hablando con el Director Warner, que quizás sólo sufres de depresión, pero nada que no pueda solucionarse como esa locura que alega el sanador Matt.

—Puede ser –se acomodó y se abrazó a sí misma.

—Descansa cariño, te ves bastante cansada –le acarició el cabello y salió de ahí.

Ginny suspiró, realmente ahora que había visto a Lily, se sentía más tranquila, las alucinaciones también se habían ido, así que quería creer que todo estaba mejor que nunca, que pronto saldría de ahí con su propio pie, esperando llegar a termino con sus hijos.

Se perdió a sí misma dentro de sus sueños, yendo de nuevo a aquellos pasillos que recorrió durante sus años de Hogwarts, pero esta vez no había sombras, sino un recuerdo de ella, besándose con Harry detrás de una estatua, una pequeña sonrisa la invadió.

Comenzaba a extrañar a Harry también, quería verlo, no podía esperar por que volviera y darle la noticia, serían padres de dos bebés hermosos.

Se acomodó porque se escuchó a sí misma quejarse en sueños, observó aturdida por la somnolencia a su alrededor, todo estaba tranquilo, así que no serían más de las tres o cuatro de la mañana, era el horario en que San Mungo estaba así, en paz, lo había notado en sus largas noches de insomnio.

La figura pelirroja la distrajo de inmediato, por un instante pensó que era George que se había colado hasta ahí para verla, pero no, era Fred, de nuevo.

— _Se está fijando ¿puedes sentirlo?_ –Le sonrió – _esta se está volviendo oficialmente tu vida, Ginny, por un momento pensé que lo amabas realmente._

DG

Draco avanzó rápidamente hasta la habitación de Ginny, Harry Potter había ido a verlo a su oficina porque ella había pedido verlo para darle la noticia ¡Le había dicho que tendrían dos hijos! ¡Ella se había arrepentido del trato que habían hecho y no podía creerlo! Se había visto tan… convencida.

Entró a la habitación para toparse con una pelirroja radiante, las ojeras se habían ido, el cabello en una noche había comenzado a verse sedoso y hermoso, algo no estaba bien, lo supo por la sorpresa en sus ojos cafés llenos de brillo, del gozo que tiene una mujer al saber que espera un hijo.

—Ah, sanador Malfoy –sonrió –mi esposo vino a verme, me ha informado que…

Se quedó callada, como si alguien le hubiese lanzado un hechizo de petrificación, cuando volvió a moverse, el brillo en sus ojos se había ido, y el color morado bajo ellos era de nuevo tenue.

—No –susurró asustada.

—Voy a darle de alta –murmuró Draco –su esposo lo ha solicitado, quiere saber cómo evolucionan _sus hijos_ de cerca.

—No, yo no –se cubrió los labios la pelirroja.

Vagamente, en sus recuerdos, un destello de sí misma escribiendo la nota, como si esperar dos hijos más fuese lo que siempre hubiese deseado.

—Yo no pude –susurró –Draco tienes que…

—Deberías vestirte cariño –sonrió Harry –Malfoy te ha dado de alta.

La mirada aterrada en ella le dijo a Draco que en realidad, esa mejoría que le había visto hacia unos minutos, no eran más que la peor de las caídas a lo que fuera que tuviera.

—En realidad, creo que tendré que mantenerla aquí más tiempo –musitó Draco, observando a Harry Potter sobre su hombro.

Ginny asintió, agradecida, contrario a su marido, que aunque camino hasta ella para acariciar su rostro, Draco notó el rechazo que ella sentía por él, y eso fue como si una llama se encendiera en su pecho.

Ginny no amaba a Harry y por extraño que fuese, se sintió el hombre más feliz y afortunado en el mundo ¿pero por qué?

—Estaré pendiente de mis hijos –informó Harry, besó la frente de su esposa y salió de ahí.


End file.
